Laughing Digits
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Complete! Dedicated to Rhapsody's Raven for the plot, based of Syfy's Alice. They didn't have to worry about the queen's watchful gaze on their backs, so when she found the spot that made him giggle she wasn't going to let it go easily. HatterAlice.


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, the characters and original story belong to Lewis Carroll, the warped version belongs to Syfy, and the story idea belongs to Rhapsody's Raven, who was awesome enough to give me the honor of doing it.

**Title**: Laughing Digits

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Nothing, actually, seriously.

**Coupling**: HatterAlice

**Summary**: Complete! Dedicated to Rhapsody's Raven for the plot, based of Syfy's Alice. They didn't have to worry about the queen's watchful gaze on their backs, so when she found the spot that made him giggle she wasn't going to let it go easily. HatterAlice.

**Dedication**: To Rhapsody's Raven for the idea/plot, I hope I did the idea justice.

**Notes**: Why is it every time I write Hatter's name I want tea? LOL.

X.X.X.X

**Laughing Digits**

X.X.X.X

It was the exact same room where she came across Jack those few weeks ago, with blond hair messy and blue eyes sparkling. She hadn't expected someone like him in her class, no, he looked thin but more than able to take care of himself. Whatever the case she wasn't going to ask, she was just going to continue teaching so that she'd help her mother pay their upcoming bills before she was going to finish college.

But then Jack had stood tall in his karate outfit, hair disheveled, eyes bright, cheeks red, and skin glistening with sweat before he asked her out. It was a little surprising, she had to admit, she had been putting stuff away in her duffle bag to go to the bathroom and change when he blocked her way just as she looked up.

Maybe it was the sparkle in his eye, or the odd feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach, but she knew at least giving him a chance would lead her to something great. Granted, that something great might not have been with him, considering she hadn't actually been completely and fully attracted to him, but it was like she could just tell him being around would open up a path to her. So she said yes.

And one ring, a mirror, a man in hat, a knight, a prince and queen, and an eccentric cast of many later and she found that Jack had let her to something better than great. He lead her to her father, even though he ended up passing away, led her to an exciting world that offered her a new spin on life, even if it was a little too much for her, and he gave her the light and love of her life.

Currently the '_light and love of her life_' was grinning his dimpled smile from across the mat in a spare karate outfit and had arms out as he stood ready to attack. "Ya ready, Alice?" He asked in that swoon-worthy accent of his before she nodded in determination. For a moment he hesitated before he struck forward, fingers straight and pressed together so tightly it seemed as if he had no fingers if he moved fast enough. Which he did, striking across her cheek so fast she barely had a moment to duck as his fingertips brushed against a strand of her loose hair.

She tried a blow to the stomach but he lowered his other hand just in time to block it. For a moment she took a step back to stand straight and eye him, "This is just a spar, right?"

"Right." He nodded, face looking so adorably determined that she almost seemed sad about what she was about to do.

_Almost_.

Instead of giving him time to prepare himself she lunged forward with a hand raised, he readied himself to block the blow, which he expected to be somewhere near his chest. Quickly she dropped her hand switched her weight to the other foot, charging with all the force she had so she went slamming into him and together they landed on the mat.

"What?" He gasped out, cheeks bright red in confusion, "What was that?"

She raised her head from the center of his chest to grin down at him, "It's a spar, so it didn't matter, right?"

For a moment he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her in a disgruntled fashion, "Well yeah, but I thought—."

"You think too much." She mused, poking his cheek before she rested her head back on his chest and raked her fingers down his stomach. Just when she reached above his navel she felt him vibrate underneath her fingers, curiously she looked up at his face.

It was a bright pink, she could tell it wasn't from arousal but something else, something she did not expect. Curiously she ran her fingers from the top of his navel upwards, his body vibrating the entire way until she reached halfway up his front. "Are you... ticklish?"

She could tell by his widening eyes, pink cheeks, held-in breath, and almost completely bitten back lips that the answer was a yes. Within the next second she lowered her hand to his navel and tried it again. "Alice!" He cried out, eyes still wide, "Stop it!"

She sat up fully, this time placing both hands on his stomach before doing the same motion.

He gave a quick squeal, attempting to push her up and off but there were small waves of giggles rolling throughout his body and tumbling out of his mouth. "Stop it!" He wailed and laughed at the same time, fingers gripping the mat tightly trying to claw himself away from her to get up.

"How come I didn't know this before?" She asked, pressing and prodding new areas and smirking in victory when he began to laugh even harder.

"Because we were saving Wonderland!" He called out in between laughs, somewhat smacking her shoulder, "Are you going to stop it?"

For a moment she mused at him, taking in his now-red face before she pursed her lips. "Is there anything else I don't know about you?"

"I don't eat fish." He said with such a serious face she couldn't help but laugh. That time that she took him out for sushi he nearly had a heart attack considering the place featured mostly only sushi and prepared it right in front of the customers.

"Besides that." She responded, brushing her fingers up his arm and grinning when it sent a shiver of laughter up his body.

"Er..." He took a moment to blink, pursing his lips and looking so confused for a moment she was tempted to possibly jump him because of the adorable face he was making. What didn't they know about each other? They had been so close for the past week or so that it just felt like they already did know everything about each other, even when they actually barely knew anything. "I'm a sucker for fairy tales."

"No surprise there." She muttered, leaning close to him as she studied his face for his next answer, "You were part of one."

For a moment he twisted the edges of the karate outfit he was wearing before he bit his lip, "I like sour candies?"

She blinked at his offered answer before she began to imagine him, eyes squeezed shut, nose wrinkled, lips puckered as if he just ate a lemon. That'd be _impossibly_ cute. "I can see that." She agreed.

"I have no favorite tea." He admitted, eyes wide and smile beaming as if it was his favorite subject, "I love them all and have over twenty flavors in my office alone!"

"A Starbucks gift card, got it." Alice nodded, lips tugging up into an amused smile.

"What about you Alice?" He asked, Hatter's lips lazily setting into an equally amused grin, "What are some things about you?"

"This is my world." She replied, instantly reaching for his side and giving a dark smirk when he yelped out a laugh, "We do this by my rules instead of yours."

"And what are your rules, oh great Alice of Legend?" Hatter joked, eyes rolling before he squealed when she grabbed his side again.

"That you find out everything about me without my help."

His eyebrows shot up, looking exactly like a kicked puppy, "But that's not fair! I was telling you things!"

"But I'm smarter than the average Hatter." She said simply, getting up and laughing as she began to walk away and leave him still spluttering on the mat.

X.X.X.X

As I'd said earlier, this goes to Rhapsody's Raven for the plot of having Hatter be ticklish and Alice using it to her advantage. LOL. I know it was just basically make him laugh but I kind of tweaked it a bit, hope that's okay.

For those of you who have been to my devi for the Alice wallpapers and picture items I have there and have not read the edit on my journal, I'd like to remind you of the guy (though I think it's a girl) that apparently alerted the deviantart members about me for art theft because apparently even me having copyrights on there that says nothing is mine except the wallpaper don't mean a thing. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I'm not posting any more wallpapers or whatever until Friday because deviantart still hasn't replied back to the message I sent, so if they don't respond or do anything by Friday I'm going to assume I'm safe and the whole issue is ignored.

For now I'm just going to run with it and try to think up more fanfiction for Alice. I'm still looking for story ideas if anyone has any, I'm kind of one of those that likes the out of the box ideas like "what if Hatter was forced to get a gift for Alice by himself?" or something like that rather than "what if Alice's sister/cousin/etc enters the world of Wonderland?". I'm a big supporter of the less used story plots, so I'm down to hear anything.


End file.
